


salty sea breeze

by beestings



Series: #ChikaYouWeek2020 [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 4/5 of it was written at like 5am last night im sorry if theres mistakes, ALSO YOU IS YO IM SORRY I HAVE A PEANUT BRAIN AND IT CONFUSES ME, F/F, a prompt for a challenge for a twitter which i do not have, i havent written in so long omg, if you came here for first year or dia or saint snow content im so sorry :(, its fluffy. thats pretty much all i can physically write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: day 1 for #chikayouweek2020 on twitter!prompt: "a night at the beach/winter"
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: #ChikaYouWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777030
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	salty sea breeze

“This is nice,” Chika blissfully sighed, resting her head on her girlfriend’s sturdy shoulder. The cool, refreshing waves of the sea crashed at their feet, the salty sea breeze gently hitting their flushed, sweaty faces.

Summer had come full-force into their small seaside town. The weather kept growing hotter with each passing day, leaving its unfortunate victims with scorching pavements and sunburns across their shoulders and faces. Even the mornings and evenings, a time considered by most to be safe enough to go outside, were still uncomfortably warm.

Despite the nearly unbearable heat, however, resident dorky childhood friends Chika and Yō were still as lively as ever.

Neither of them could remember who brought up the idea at first, but now here they were, walking along the beach, in light, loose-fitting t-shirts and shorts, pressed up against one another and holding the other’s hand tightly while the full moon shone down on them.

Yō smiled, letting her own head rest on top of Chika’s as they walked. “It really is. I love it when it’s just the two of us together.”

Chika only hummed in acknowledgement.

“Uh…” Suddenly feeling as if she had said the wrong thing, the swimmer backtracked a little. “B-but don’t get me wrong, though! I love hanging out with the others, but—“

Chika’s soft, unbothered laughter interrupted her. “Silly Yō-chan. I know what you mean.” The orange-haired girl tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s hand. “So selfless, always thinking about others…”

“Oh, you stop that already,” Yō nudged Chika with her side, prompting another bout of laughter from her girlfriend. “It just…feels weird excluding them, y’know? They’re our friends too, so…”

“Yeah, I getcha. Hey, speaking of the others! Remember that one time we all went to the beach? And Yoshiko-chan tried to draw a pentagram in the sand, but a big wave crashed on top of her and she almost drowned?”

Yō quietly chuckled at the memory of the unlucky fallen angel. “Yeah, I remember.”

“And do you remember later on, when we tried to drag Riko-chan into the water, but she got mad at us because we almost ruined her sketchbook? But then she ended up forgiving us after a little while? And gave in and actually started playing and splashing around with us? And then—“

The ashen was almost entirely zoned out at this point, too busy staring at Chika’s big, bright smile as she continued rambling about their escapades with the rest of Aqours to properly listen to what she was saying. She couldn’t just _ignore_ how cute the sight of her heat-flushed cheeks was, or how the shine of her eyes rivaled that of the moonlight’s reflection on the water.

_Chika-chan is just so, **so** cute…_ Yō felt her own cheeks heat up, but she couldn’t blame the weather for that this time.

“Aah, fun times,” Chika sighed. “But, even though I love spending time with everyone, nothing could ever beat time I spend with you! Don’t you agree, Yō-chan?”

Yō didn’t reply, as her deep cerulean eyes were still glued to her best friend’s face.

Chika lifted her head off of Yō’s shoulder in order to get a better look at her. “Yō-chan? What’s wrong?”

Yō still didn’t say a word, causing Chika to start to feel a bit self-conscious from the swimmer’s prolonged staring. The second-year stopped in her tracks, with wide, confused eyes staring back at her girlfriend like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I-is there something on my face…?” Chika frantically wiped her mouth with her free hand to get whatever hypothetical mikan juice, or other alternative mess that still may be lingering, off.

The ashen-haired girl blinked once, twice, then started to smile sheepishly. “Pfft, it’s not that,” she chuckled, giving Chika’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’re just…really cute. When you start rambling on about things you love, I mean.”

Chika’s ruby eyes widened a little more, the sudden confession catching her off guard.

“I…really just said that now, didn’t I?” Yō nervously scratched the back of her neck. “How embarrassing. But I one-hundred percent mean every bit of that.” In spite of her initial shock, a smile soon found its way back onto Chika’s face, and she rested her head back into its original positon. Yō returned the smile, and gave her girlfriend a light kiss on her forehead. “You’re killing me with your cuteness, Chika-chan.”

The orange-haired girl unlaced her fingers from Yō’s and in turn, wrapped her arms around the swimmer’s waist. “It’s deadly, isn’t it?” she joked.

“Very. I’m almost tempted to go jump into the water now, just to cool down and clear my mind,” Yō glanced down at her clothed body. “But I didn’t bring my swimsuit with me.”

Chika laughed softly. “And _when_ has that stopped you before?”

“You got me,” Yō placed her hands on top of Chika’s. “I’ll be honest, though. I kinda don’t want to ruin the moment and atmosphere we have going on here. Walking along the shore with you is pretty relaxing in itself.”

“I’m glad you think so, ‘cuz I feel the same way!” Chika grinned. “How about we have our actual swim date tomorrow? Then we’ll be prepared and have our swimsuits and towels and stuff!”

“Yeah. I like the sound of that.”

“Good! Then it’s a date!” The second-year exclaimed, leaning up to give Yō a quick peck on the cheek. “But for now…let’s walk a little more before we have to go back.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Hey, Yō-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“The moon…the way it shines on the waves…it’s really pretty tonight, isn’t it?”

Yō was faintly taken aback, but soon felt a smile tug at her lips. “Yeah. It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, it's sure been a while (looks away like a guilty dog)


End file.
